levynlightfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Weapons
Is there a reason we haven't added the mirrors yet? Fatedplace 03:18, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think so, it's probably just part of the Chap 6 content that hasn't been added to the equipment tables yet. -Xick (talk) 05:41, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Alrighty then. I'll see about adding them to the chart. Would you add them to the navigation boxes? I haven't explored those templates yet Fatedplace ::Done. Note that this templates simply contain a list of links separated by a bullet "•" character which you can copy. Also note that there are three links on the right of the template. "v" for visit, "d" for discussion and "e" for edit. Explore it and I'm sure you'll find that quite simple. --Eccenux 22:04, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Peacemakers Scepter There is an error on the Peacemaker Scepter formulas. Can someone please fix them? Average strength of weapons vs different character family types Hi. Is there any reason why the columns for the probability-weighted strength of each weapon vs the different family types have been removed from the large table on the Weapons page? I thought that those sortable columns were extremely useful in selecting the right weapon for each situation. Please bring them back! Thanks. :Response: try looking at the game mechanics page named Combat Analysis , and you will see that attack and defense roles have different impacts on strength. Thus, it is extremely difficult to assess the impacts of the two rolls. To give an example, let's say: :Player attack power = 3 :Enemy attack power = 3 :Situation 1: :PAP receives +1, making stats PAP=4 EAP=3 :Then probability of a win is how many wins you can get from all possible rolls. The possible rolls are (player :roll/enemy roll): 1/1 1/2 1/3 2/1 2/2 2/3 3/1 3/2 3/3 4/1 4/2 4/3 : Thus win probability is 9 out of 12 or 75% :Situation 2: EAP receives -1, making stats PAP=3 EAP=2 :Possible rolls: 1/1 1/2 2/1 2/2 3/1 3/2: Thus win probability is 5 out of 6 or 83%. :So a weapon with a defense roll +1 is a better choice than a weapon with an attack roll +1 in this comparison. Thus, a weapon with a +1 to defense roll and another weapon with a +1 to attack roll act differently. Thus, it is impossible to compute their power, and any attempts to bring back the old table will mislead players to commit simplifications of the game mechanics. :Njsfigo 22:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Your example is extremely biased. +1 Attack vs +1 Defense makes a huge difference when it's 4 vs and 3 vs 2. But if you scale this up and make it 21 vs 20 and 20 vs 19, it's effect isn't so large. :::"The final equations that are arrived at depend on whether or not the player is the side with the greater power total. If the player has the higher power total, the player's chance to win is equal to: :::*((PLAYER_POWER * OPPONENT_POWER) - 0.5*OPPONENT_POWER^2 + 0.5*OPPONENT_POWER) / (PLAYER_POWER * OPPONENT_POWER) :::If the player has less power, the player's chance to win is: :::*(0.5 * PLAYER_POWER^2 + 0.5 * PLAYER_POWER) / (PLAYER_POWER * OPPONENT_POWER)" ::21*20-.5(20)^2+.05*20/21*20 = 420 - 200 +10 / 420 = 0.547619047 ::20*19-.5*19^2+.05*19/19*20 = 380- 180.5 + 9.5 / 380 = 0.55 ::The AAP figures are Approximations and when all the equipment was on the Equipment page it was more cleared noted. The warning was n't carried over when the Armor, Weapons and Support tables were moved to there own pages. I've placed a warning at the top of the Weapons page to reflect this. ::-Xick (talk) 02:11, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, much better with the warnings on the individual pages. :::: ::::Njsfigo 02:28, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Page Improvements There are some items missing, like Horn of Frenzy for example. I also added bold to those items that have power type bonus, but some of them are clearly missing the calculations for them, can someone who knows the formula please add them? Ahjteam 09:55, July 23, 2011 (UTC) AAP with Power Type Bonus Calculation: AAP={ + Trait%(Attack Value)+* 25%) rounded up to one place }*Chance Value)} So you'd just have to check if the Bolded values have an rounded up to one place value -Xick (talk) 07:20, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Dev tool Hi, I made a developement tool for calculating the expression values for the weapons, check it here: http://www.ahjteam.com/levynlight/ Also if you suspect I miscalculated something, check the source code here and notice if you see any errors there: http://www.ahjteam.com/levynlight/index.php?showsource=true